1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive regenerative control system for driving a drivee by employing an electric motor as the drive source. As the drivee, considered may be an automobile, aircraft, ship and so on. The present invention also relates to a drive regenerative control system in a hybrid system simultaneously using an internal combustion and electric motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as this type of drive control system, for instance, there is a drive control system described in the gazette of WO 02/087066 (Patent Document 1). This drive control device for controlling the electromotive rotation drive unit for moving a driver comprises a reference comparative signal generation circuit, a detection circuit for detecting the speed of the driver and outputting this as a detection signal, a speed designation circuit of the driver, a rotation control circuit of the driver, and a phase comparison circuit for comparing the phase of the reference comparative signal and the phase of the detection signal and outputting the comparison result to the rotation control circuit, wherein the rotation control circuit performs PLL (Phase-Locked Loop) control so as to match the speed of the driver with the speed designated based on the phase comparison result.
An AC motor used in this drive control system which is driven with a frequency signal such as an alternating current can be broadly classified into two types; namely, a synchronous motor and an induction motor. A synchronous motor is a motor that uses a layered core of a permanent magnet or a ferromagnetic material such as iron in the rotor, and rotates at a rotation speed that is the same as the speed of the rotating magnetic field determined based on the power supply frequency.
Depending on the type of rotor, there are various types of motors such as a magnetic type which uses a permanent magnet, a coil type with a coil wound thereto, and a reactance type which uses a ferromagnetic material such as iron. Among the above, the magnetic type motor rotates by the permanent magnet of the rotor being pulled with the rotating magnetic field of the stator. Meanwhile, the induction motor is a motor that rotates by generating a separate magnetic field with the electromagnetic induction effect to a rotor having a box-shaped conduction wire.
Among the foregoing motors, there is a motor that does not rotate, but rather moves linearly or moves freely on a flat surface. This kind of motor is generally referred to as a linear motor, and moves the permanent magnet or ferromagnetic material mounted thereon by linearly arranging coils that generate magnetic poles and sequentially switching the current to be applied to the coil. The linearly disposed coil array is the stator, and the rotor corresponds to a flat slider that slides thereabove.
As a magnetic synchronous motor, for instance, there is a small synchronous motor described in the gazette of Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H8-51745 (Patent Document 2). This small synchronous motor, as shown in FIG. 1 of Patent Document 2, is constituted by comprising a stator core 6 wound with an excitation coil 7, and a rotor 3 having a rotor core 2 with a magnet 1 build therein and in which the NS poles are aligned in even intervals around the peripheral face thereof.